The Ties That Bind
by VolleyballBabe9
Summary: Danny never wanted to be part of the world that his family was involved in.  He would do anything to make sure that Lindsay never sees him as part of that world.  But that becomes just a bit harder when his family suddenly becomes the lab's latest case.DL


Hi so welcome to my new story. This will be my first fic that makes sense in the CSI:NY section. I'm going to start really differently then I normally would, but I'm hoping to get my writing and this story to improve as it goes on. For now just read and review, pretty please. I survive off of volleyball, bubble gum, and reviews. And now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The man walked down the empty street, the darkness of night surrounding and engulfing him. He was an older gentleman, taller with long legs, but the years had added a few pounds to his frame, making his pace just a little bit slower. His face still looked young, but his eyes, his eyes held a pain and gaze that could only be there from age and experience. He had been doing this forever, working late into the night, but this was his brother, he would do anything for family.

Another man was walking from the other end of the sidewalk, towards him. This man, however, was younger, his strides longer and quicker, but his eyes also held the same look in them, hiding experiences unknown to anyone else he knew. He was carrying a duffle bag while watching his surroundings closely, almost in a paranoid way. He and the other man approached each other cautiously, before nodding their greetings to one another.

"How's Louie doing? I heard they released him from the group home last week," the younger man asked, handing the duffle bag over. The older man opened the bag, beginning to riffle through the contents.

"He's fine. Is everything here? Were you successful?" the older man asked.

"Of course I was. Would I be standing here talking to you if the plan had failed?" the younger man's voice growing louder and angrier as the conversation progressed. This wasn't going as well as he had expected. "I held up my end of the deal, now its time for you to hold up yours."

The older man wearily looked up from the duffle bag, scrutinizing the younger man's face, looking for a clue that would tell him that something was wrong. But there was nothing there. He zipped up the bag and reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a manila envelope and handing it to the younger man.

"There's the other half. Now we're both even. Don't ever contact me again, don't ever tell anyone about what you did for me, and don't tell anyone what you know about me. I have friends in high places that could easily take care of you without a second thought."

And with that the older gentleman walked away, not looking back as he went. The younger man turned around, pulling at the collar of his jacket in the cool night air, and began walking back the way he had come from. He turned the corner at the end of the street, running into a man wearing a long coat, his hands stiffly held in his pockets.

"Watch where you're going buddy!"

With that the younger man bent over to pick up the envelope that had fallen from his pocket when he had collided with the other man. His hands brushed over the envelope, ready to grasp just as a loud bang rang out through the street and the younger man felt a white hot pain in his lower back. The man fell forward, landing on his stomach right next to his envelope. Then the pain began creeping in, the cold darkness taking over his consciousness from the edges of his eyes.

The man in the jacket came over, standing above the younger man, a gun gleaming in his hand at his side. He lifted the gun and aimed, pulling the trigger, ensuring that the younger man was taken care of. You could never be to trusting in the city these days; it wasn't like it used to be. The man grabbed the envelope, before putting the gun back in his belt. A car pulled up across the street and the man walked towards it, opening the back door, where a man sat looking out into the street. The man in the jacket looked up into the windows of the surrounding buildings, guaranteeing that no one was watching before climbing into the backseat. And before he closed the door he threw a glance towards the body lying on the sidewalk.

"The Don thanks you for your service. _Potere il suo riposo di sould nella pace_."

* * *

_Potere il suo riposo di sould nella pace_- May your soul rest in peace (I think. If it's wrong I'm sorry. I just used there's a blue button at the bottom. Clickie, clickie, make me a happy person. 

K


End file.
